bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omniance
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bayonetta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sai Fung page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 08:47, August 8, 2011 RE: Hi, I received your message and promoted you. Seen your articles; you're doing a fantastic job and I hope the new rights you have really help this wiki; apologies for the long delay. Z K 07:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) do i have your permission to borrow your jubileas picture and repost it some where else and give credit to you Jeanne123456 (talk) 06:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC)jeanne123456 Related Videos Module As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah that'd be fine.--'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 19:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) New here Oh,hi there0 I'm kinda new at it but i'll try to help with editing,okay? Nainar (talk) 09:10, August 24, 2012 Future Plans Hello Omniance, I might be new in this wiki, however this didn't stop me from thinking that we should get more organised in the future. As an admin you are in a "higher place" from me so I decided to send this message to you. The thing is that in the wiki there are three basic editors, you, Ixbran and me (from now on). In the future we may have more basic editors, we may have more admins, maybe a bureaucrat, a message wall and a wiki blog at the home page. We may not have much to worry now but I think we should be organised now for the future. Maybe we should have a meeting with the other editor(s). What to you think? Please answer as soon as possible. P.S.:As you can see in my profile I live in Greece so we may have a delay reading the messages of each other. Johnaras002 (talk) 10:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I will try to contribute as much as I can, however when Bayonetta 2 releases I will not be able to create new pages about Bayonetta 2 as I will not buy it. This makes me sad, however I am happy there is a sequel. In these new pages I will be able to edit them and correct them from grammatical and vocabulary mistakes, etc. I am not that new in the Wikias as I have experience from the inFAMOUS wiki, however there were not many things I was able to edit as almost all pages had reached perfection. I really love Bayonetta. When it released I did not know it existed. I learned that it existed in the summer of 2012 and order it and bought it immediately. I may be the last guy to buy it. Anyway my point is that I fell in love with game the moment I learned about it. This "love" that I have will be beneficial for this wiki as I will try to be the first editor to try to prevent any kind of vandalism. P.S.:I always wanted to know how an editor can become an admin. Johnaras002 (talk) 10:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your information. I will try as hard as I can. Johnaras002 (talk) 15:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Scarborough Fair In the page of Bayonetta 2 you wrote that Scarborough Fair is indentical with the derringer (you didn't wrote exactly that but, you understand what I am saying). For me it looks like a Volcanic Pistol (see the pictures of the pistol at the end of the article). What do you think? Johnaras002 (talk) 19:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :In the Weapons of Bayonetta post on Platinum Games' Blog, Muneyuki Kotegawa explains his process in the creation of the Scarborough Fair . While explaining the process he says that he ended up basing the design off a derringer due to Hideki Kamia thinking the "...design would look hot in a girl’s hand.” Volcanic Pistols are a lever action weapon incapable of the rapid fire shots Bayonetta does, they only have one barrel, and the ammunition in a derringer is loaded the same way Bayonetta loads her lip stick into the cylinder at the end of Chapter XVI. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 02:28, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :: "Volcanic Pistols are a lever action weapon incapable of the rapid fire shots Bayonetta does, they only have one barrel..." ::Umm, I have to say that neither the derringer can fire rapid fire shots (or so I think) and that the Volcanic Pistols have two barrels. Johnaras002 (talk) 19:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Real Derringers can be capable of rapid fire depending on how they're made, the problem with them is that they only hold 2-4 round depending on barrel configuration, number of chambers, etc. Bayonetta's guns are semi-automatic Derringers that eject spent shells, I have no idea how as they don't have any slide or ejection port on them, but they solve the 2 shot problem with the gems in the side summoning infinite ammunition for her. :::For the Volcanic Pistol, it really functions very differently than a Derringer, or any pistol in general, and more like a rifle. It has a single barrel, and below that is a fixed tube-like magazine built into the gun. When the gun is fired, the lever in front of the trigger is pulled forwards and then back, this motion ejects the spent casing from the fired bullet and pulls the next round into the chamber to be fired. The weapon looks like it has a over-under barrel configuration similar to a Derringer, but the tube below the actual firing chamber is just where bullets are stored before being fired. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 05:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Ooh, okay then. Thank you again for your information. Johnaras002 (talk) 09:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Unreleased info template the template you made, Template:Bayonetta2Speculation, was very genious. Though for the sake of future titles, instead of it regarding just Bayonetta 2, why not modify the template to reference all unconfirmed information? that way it can be re-used if/when other games come out. instead of the Bayo2 logo you could do the blue crescent moon placed over the full red moon. That would be pretty cool dont you think? Ixbran (talk) 01:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to keep the Bayonetta 2 template, as it applies directly to a product that hasn't been released yet and gives a nice big bold announcement/warning that everything on the page is mostly speculation for that specific reason, is likely to be changed, and also acts as a sign that tells readers right off the bat that the information is affiliated with Bayo2 specifically, which means it's newer information about a game that's coming out. I'll just create a general speculation template for us to use, separate from the Bayo2 template. If future titles come up and a similar situation is created, I'll just create a new template for each one or decide to merge the templates into one template at that time if needed. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 05:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh I see, very nice! By the way where do you get those little images youve got for the templates. i think a PNG file of the blue moon, without the 2, would be good for the bayonetta 2 template. Ixbran (talk) 08:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm a Graphic Designer/Digital Artist, so I use Adobe Photoshop to create/clean up most of the images that are submitted to the wiki, such as the backround image, the wiki's word mark, many of the weapon images, etc. I'll see what I can do with your Bayonetta 2 logo request at some point, I seem to have lost the file I used as a base, so if I do create the icon you're requesting it'll have to wait a few days when I have some spare time. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 08:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Found the base image, increased the resolution slightly, and replaced the old one on the template. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 16:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Pages about music Hello Omniance, I would like to ask you if the pages Scarborough_Fair_(Music), Fly_Me_To_The_Moon (Climax_Mix) and Theme_of_Bayonetta_-_Mysterious_Destiny have a reason to exist. Please answer as soon as possible. Johnaras002 (talk) 10:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :The Scarborough_Fair_(Music) page should probably be added to the actual weapon's page. Fly_Me_To_The_Moon (Climax_Mix) probably shouldn't have it's own page. At some point a page with all of the music from Bayonetta should probably be created. For now I'm not sure what to do with the Fly_Me_To_The_Moon (Climax_Mix) page. Perhaps we should just leave it be until a proper music page is created. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 19:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe you should speak with Ixbran, the one who created these pages. Johnaras002 (talk) 19:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::That's probably a good idea, I'll get to that in a bit. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 23:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Something that makes me wonder Hello Omniance, I would like to tell about a think I found in Bayonetta. If you start any chapter and go to the inventory and then go to the section with the books (where you can find Antonio's notes, the book of Infernal demons, etc.) and open the Hierarchy of Laguna and then open the files that have to do with Jeanne (Jeanne 1, Jeanne 2, Jeanne 3, Jeanne 4) you will see that those files are written by someone named Avellaneda. You may already know this, however this not what I want to talk about. My question is who is Avellaneda. Since that question cannot be answered I have a theory. There is a theory that the woman in the trailer may not be Bayonetta and that she may be her daughter or someone else. My theory is (if the theory above is actually true) that Avellaneda may be the name of Bayonetta's daughter or the new Umbra Witch. What do you think? Johnaras002 (talk) 20:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I've read about this theory before on the comments section for Bayonetta 2, and put some thought into it as well. Jeanne 1, 2, 3, 4, and Father Balder's entries in the Hierarchy of Laguna all seem to be marked as excerpts from a series of chapters within a book, or books, known as the Vigrid Chronicles. These chronicles seem to be written by some off-screen character, a journalist or historical recorder of events in Vigrid. This is likely due to the fact that Jeanne and Father Balder are not actually a part of the angelic hierarchy, so their information is taken in excerpts from other literature. :Due to the way the entries are written I'm not entirely sure if Avellaneda would be Bayonetta's child or not. The Avellaneda itself appears to be a spanish/european surname and not a first name. This of course means that the writer could be either male or female, and since we never see Avellaneda, we can't really know for sure what gender he or she is. On top of that, I'm not sure Bayonetta/Cereza's last name is ever said, or even mentioned. So Avellaneda could indeed be either of the figures in the Bayonetta 2 teaser (I personally believe the figure with the double-bladed glaive is male, but I'm willing to be wrong about it,) though unfortunately we can't be entirely certain as of right now. :In my opinion the events written in the five chapters concerning Jeanne and Father Balder would've had to have been told to the writer by Bayonetta herself, or through the use of some kind of supernatural far-sight. in Jeanne 1 the excerpt covers the ancient battle between Bayonetta and Jeanne, and even quotes Jeanne. This would either mean that Avellaneda is very old, or has been told this information by either Bayonetta or Jeanne. Another example is Jeanne 3, where the writer quotes what Jeanne said to Bayonetta before their fight on top of the Valkyrie Military Transport, and I have doubts that anyone but Bayonetta and Jeanne were outside of that plane to hear what they spoke of. :From all of this I gather that Avellaneda is directly tied to Bayonetta in some way. Though we're given, literally, no information about him or her at all outside of the vague name. I can't say for certain that the link between them is due to Bayonetta being his or her mother. There's certainly president and a good basis for such a theory however, and I find it very interesting to say the least. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 04:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Music Why not make a navigation template? one for the bayonetta series, listing them by game, character listings, abilities, weapons, abilities as well as other important miscellaneous information? I noticed this wiki is one of the few who dont have them. i could make a base, a simple one, and then you can go in and make all the necessary additions and changes. as for the songs, I figured it was only necessary to upload songs that had lyrics in them. Making an individual page for every single song would take up a lot of unnecessary space on the wiki, or so that's my personal stance on the subject. just give me the word, and ill begin the creation of the base navigation template. Ixbran (talk) 05:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well i know alot of wikis do include music tracks on their templates if they have lyrics and are important to a specific game. Bayonettas battle theme and fly me to the moon i feel may be important enough to warrent being part of the template, but as i said i shall just make a simple base. and add on what i think is nessissary, ill be honest when i say i have not been onto every single page, so i dont know exactly what will be needed. thats where you come in. ill list games, as well as characters from the games, music and such in my base, then after that its all up to you. Ixbran (talk) 05:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine, the base template would be enough to build up from I'm sure. After that new templates can be created from it, it can be edited and added to, or modified to fit whatever we need. Once it's finished I'll try to put aside some time to invest in making it accommodate what this Wiki would need for navigation purposes between pages and categories. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 05:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Template Here you go Template:BayoSeries i did my best with what coding skills i have, the rest is all up to you. Ixbran (talk) 07:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Your welcome, im glad i was able to help. I imagine that all the templates will be plased on the main game pages, bayonetta 1 and bayonetta 2. so that way users can easily go to one page to access all the templates related to that game? Also loving the color updates to the site, you been working very hard. Ixbran (talk) 03:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Made some changes Hope you dont mind, but i made some changes to a few of the different templates on the site, just adding some color to the character templates, as well as the primary navigation template. Hope thats alright. Ixbran (talk) 01:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Greetings and Bayonetta 2 at E3 Hello Omniance. I just would like to take this opportunity to greet myself and say hello as I love this wiki as well as the Bayonetta game, story, and everything that involves it. I was thinking about expanding the character pages by adding in a background information on each character and then adding in the story arc for each character throughout the story and game. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I do so. Also, I heard that there may be a possibility that Bayonetta 2 will be presented at E3 this year. I, along with many fans, is excited for this and I hope the game will be released soon. I hope you consider the proposal. --Peazeract (talk) 22:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Possible Wiki Walkthrough Omniance, have you heard about the Final Fantasy Wiki Let's Play? I was thinking that you, me, and others should do something similar. I was thinking that since the walkthrough for this wiki is imcomplete, we should complete it with a video walkthrough with commentary. I think this will be a great way for this wiki and game series to achieve more notoriety, attention, and care. The Final Fantasy wiki has their admins and users post their walkthrough's on YouTube and I find it to be an interesting set of videos to watch. So what do you think? Could we all work together to place in a walkthrough of Bayonetta? --Peazeract (talk) 02:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I have seen the Final Fantasy Let's Plays a few times, and I think it's a great idea that one for Bayonetta could be made, but unfortunately I currently don't have the means to record a playthrough, or the time to do one either. :If you would like to try and organize something with some other frequent editors you're welcome to go ahead and do that. If you're able to organize anything I'll do what I can to help out and support you and whoever you might get to help you. :However, like I said previously, I wouldn't be able to directly participate in such an event. Also, be sure to remember to leave your signature at the end of your messages please, it saves me a bit of time hunting down who leaves what here and when it happened, I fixed it for you this time though so no worries. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 03:26, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Recording Gameplay and Having Users and Bayonetta's Page Thank you for the reply and giving your assistance into having the Bayonetta Wiki Walkthrough become a possibility. For recording the gameplay, we could use the Diamond HD Game Capture device to capture the gameplay. Then we upload the gameplay privately on YouTube. Afterwards, we gather how many other users would like to be part of the wiki walkthrough then we all communicate on Skype while I or you record the conversation we are all having while watching the YouTube video together. Then after the commentary is finished, we add the audio and visual gameplay together and place it all for one video then upload it on YouTube. This is the method the admins from the Final Fantasy Wiki do and I think it is a very good way to do so. It can be done. Also, I understand that you may not have the time to be in the commentary or at least not all of it. I would like to invite you to be in at least some if it is possible. I could record the gameplay myself. That means I must be in every commentary and I have no issue with that unless you say so otherwise. I finally have plans for the Bayonetta Page and I will begin writing the biography and adding photos soon. So, can the Wiki walkthrough happen on this wiki? --Peazeract (talk) 05:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Just to reiterate: Unfortunately I really don't have time to do voice overs or participate in these recordings myself. It sounds like you have an idea of how to follow through with this though, so if or when you do organize this I'll try to maintain associated pages and support anything that would be required on the Wiki itself. :To be as brutally honest as I can be, I'm not sure a Let's Play might even be possible due to the low number of consistent users this Wiki has. I'm not trying to sound pessimistic and say that it can't be done, I'm just trying to be a realist. The primary obstacle in creating something like this is that this Wiki has a much ''smaller community and less frequently consistent support from its editors when compared to a larger Wiki like Final Fantasy. Something like this is going to be very difficult for you to put together, and will likely take quite a while to accrue enough people to organize something of this scope. It's a lot of work, and you'll likely being doing most of it yourself, but if you're willing to start something like this, put it together, and get other people to help you, you will have as much support as I can offer on the Wiki proper. Again, I'm all for a Let's Play as it's an idea I like, and I don't want to shoot you down, but it will be very tough to pull off. :As for the second thing about character pages, feel free to edit them as much and as often as you like. If you need any help with anything at all you know where to ask for it. Your continued support of this Wiki is great.--'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin''' 18:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) wiki help Hey its me again, i was wondering, is it alright if i ask you for a favor? you seem really good when it comes to graphics and designs when it comes to wikis, and i was wondering if you could help me with somehitng. I've currently been working on the Dragon's Crown wiki and so far its ... 'okay'. maybe less than okay, just moderate. If you would be willing to help out with the sites design i would gladly automatically upgrade you to admin status on the wiki, as i was the one who made it. I thought I could handle doing this, but i find that building a wiki from the ground up is rather hard. Ixbran (talk) 04:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there. I don't think I'd want to take over another Wiki right now. I don't plan on buying or playing Dragon's Crown when it's released so I don't think I'd be very good at running a Wiki about it. On top of that this wiki requires more time than I'm able to devote to it most days right now, so being the Admin of another would be really difficult for me. :Managing a Wiki is definitely a lot of work, especially if you don't have much help from others, but if you're willing to invest in the Wiki and work at it whenever you have time, it'll start to look pretty good. So I recommend that you keep Admin status, or give it to another user who you can trust to run the Wiki well. Try waiting until the game's release in August before you make a final decision on what to do, as that's when the game will be released in the States and traffic on the site will likely increase dramatically, which will help you with running the Wiki a lot. :As for graphics and art I can help you along with that, but it would only be in my spare time so the speed at which I get images to you might not always be as quick as you'd like. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 05:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand, im sorry if i came off as selfish or naggy when asking. And i do appreciate you willing to help with the wikis graphics when you have the time. I've gone and given you Admin status for the DC Wiki so when you ever have the time, you will have access to everything you have here on the bayo wiki.Again thank you, and take your time and do what ever it is you need when you have the time of course. Ixbran (talk) 22:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks I guess. You didn't come off as naggy or selfish though. I'll try to find someone that can run the Dragon Crown Wiki more efficiently than I can at some point. For now I'll just hold onto the Admin Status I suppose. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 02:44, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Feedback IM SO EXTATIC THE FRONT PAGE LOOKS SO COOL UAHFSJF I CANT EVEN Prinzvon-licht (talk) 12:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC)Prinzvon-licht :Thanks! --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 16:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki's front page You want a comment about the Wiki's front page? I'll give you one. It's amazing, keep up with the good work! Johnaras002 (talk) 20:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to hear that people like it! --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 22:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC)